Fatima
|artist = Sylvain Lux & Ilan Abou (as "Cheb Salama") |year = 2014 |mode = Solo |from = movie |tvfilm = |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 1 |nosm = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = World Music (March Unlockable) |alt = |pictos = 71 (Classic) 57 (Mashup) |nowc = Fatima |perf = }}"Fatima" by Sylvain Lux & Ilan Abou (credited as "Cheb Salama" in-game), is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a belly dancer. She has black curly hair. She wears a gold feather headband, a gold sequin bra, a pair of gold shorts with a long pink sparkly skirt (along with a green skirt as well), and some gold anklets. Fatima coach 1 old.png|Old Fatima coach 1.png|Updated Background The routine takes place in front of a wall of colorful kaleidoscopes of shapes and colors. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Hop and swing both of your arms upward. Fatima gm 1.png|Gold Move Fatima gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Fatima has an unlockable Mashup with the theme World Music that can be unlocked during March. It features cultural dancers. Dancers * Fatima *''Papaoutai'' (African Dance) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) *''Dark Horse'' (P2) *''Dagomba'' *''Papaoutai (African Dance) *''Iko Iko *''Where Have You Been (Extreme) *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) *''Fatima'' Appearances in Mashups Fatima is featured in the following Mashups: *''Fatima'' (World Music) *''Dark Horse'' (Mystic Princesses) Captions Fatima appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Desert Wave * Oriental Left Right Trivia *Lasting only 1:50, Fatima is the shortest song on , and the second shortest song in the entire franchise. The only song shorter than Fatima is Acerola Taiso no Uta (at 1:05). *''Fatima'' is the the thirteenth song in the series to come from APM Music, and the only song in Just Dance 2015 to come from a stock production music library. Like all other APM Music songs in the series, a fictional pseudonym is listed as the artist name instead of the original composers. **This is the last APM Music song to be playable as a regular track, although several more would later be used in Just Dance Machine and Kids Mode. *''Fatima'' is the first song by "Cheb Salama" in the series. It is followed by Leila, which is an original song by Ubisoft. *The dancer holds onto the left side of her skirt for the entire routine. *French words are sung during the song. Mentioned in the lyrics are "histoire d’amour" which means "love story". *''Fatima'' is the first Arabic song in the series. It was most likely performed in a Moroccan or Algerian dialect. *''Fatima''’s real title is "Enti Mek Toubi". *This was the first song from Just Dance 2015 since Happy to be featured in . **As with Happy and Roar, Fatima has been removed from Just Dance Now. However, both of those songs were re-added later, whereas Fatima has yet to be re-added. *In the mashup, the pictograms for Dark Horse are pointed to a more orange color. *''Dagomba'' is the only male dancer in the Mashup. Gallery fatima HD.jpg|''Fatima'' Fatimamu.png|''Fatima'' (Mashup) Fatima cover albumcoach.png| cover (Classic) Fatimamu cover.png| cover (Mashup) fatima_cover@2x.jpg| cover 174.png|Avatar on 200174.png|Golden avatar 300174.png|Diamond avatar fatima pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Fatima.png|Fatima in menu before the removal. Videos Official Audio Fatima - Cheb Salama (Audio) Gameplays Fatima - Just Dance 2015 Fatima (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Non-English songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered